Amnesia - The Forgotten Memories
by Kazuhiko-Kun
Summary: On the anniversary of her father's death, Andrea unexpectedly meets her long and lost friend from her childhood: L Lawliet. Trying to convince L who she really is, is harder done than said. How can Andrea make L remember her? Kira has also become more of a threat of late, making Andrea curious about how he kills his victims. Should she even get involved in the Kira case?
1. Author Notes

**Amnesia, The Forgotten Memories** Chieko-Sama

**Rating: **T  
**Disclaimer**: I do not own Death Note and I do not wish to make money out of this. I am writing this story out of the pure love (for L and Death Note xD) for writing. (I can't believe I actually thought of this O.O) No money is being made out of this and once again, I do not own Death Note. I own this story though...

**Author Notes:  
**Konnichiwa minna-san!

Amazingly, I know, I came up with a new story. Yes, it's straight so don't freak out. Please I was going to do a D-Gray Man story, which I still might, but nah - I have more ideas for this one! Uhm, I will upload the first chapter within the next few hours (Hopefully) and I will try my best to improve and make it better as I go along, okay? Thank you! 3 Love you guys! Also, this is my first Death Note story so please forgive me if it isn't in character. I'll try my best, and yes I have seen the anime but I haven't finished the manga yet...

~Chieko.

P.S Updates may vary (I still have school and stuff by the way (I mean it in a nice way) .

~Chieko-chan. (same user, calm down. Ja matane!)


	2. Memories

**I hope this is okay, well... you know what I mean right? Anyway, - that part is just my pointless rant (like this part). To the topic. This is my first Death Note fanfiction I have ever written. I have finished the Anime and I am currently re-watching it, (I'm bored, what else am I supposed to do!?) and I only have the first two volumes of Manga. If you do not like this, then I kindly ask that you leave the story alone (I mean, like no "Nasty" comments.) ^_^ Arigato Gazaimasu! Hope you enjoy and I will get around to L's Pov and stuff later... This is just the start. Enjoy~ Chieko.**

* * *

**(Andrea's Pov:)**

Today is the anniversary of my fathers death and as I lay on his grave, I remembered all the fun times we shared together. Dad, well, it was hard to describe him. When dad was little he lost his parents and lived with his Grandparents. As a teenager, he started drinking and smoking. He was in a gang too, until he met my mother. She persuaded him to leave the gang and to live with her. After a few weeks, he eventually left the gang and lived with my mother.

"It's been a while, daddy, how have you been? I'm sorry I didn't visit you earlier, but I guess what matters is that we are together now, right? Daddy, why did you leave me? I'm so lonely, I can hardly bare it." I cried. I curled into a ball and cried softly. My dad and I were incredibly close. On the day that I lost him, was the day that I lost myself.

"Andrea? Andrea~?" a voice called. I stood up slowly, wiping away my tears, and I looked around. At first there was nothing, but then a small figure emerged from the shadows and I smiled.

"Hey Laura, what's the matter?" I asked. Laura was adopted into our family, a few years ago, and it was a week before my dad died. She had dark, black, hair and natural grey eyes. It often reminded me of my long, lost and forgotten, friend: Ryuzaki.

"I couldn't find you." She replied. Laura is only ten years old and when my mother adopted her, she thought everything was going to be alright. Unfortunately, it didn't turn out so well.

"Ah! You must have forgotten that I had to visit dad's grave today! Mattaku!" I sighed.

"I forgot where Jame's grave was." Laura whispered. Tears formed in her eyes and I hugged her.

"Awh sweetie! How many times have we told you? Call him dad! Well, let's go back to the hotel, okay now?" Laura nodded. She grabbed my hand and we walked in a comfortable, yet lonely, silence.

"You stayed at Jame's grave for a long time, what were you thinking about?" Laura suddenly asked. I nearly jumped and I stammered.

"L-lots of things! But mainly about you!" I chuckled. Laura had no idea of my past before she came, and I planned to keep it that way, she didn't need to know the hell I went through. _The same hell that I still go through. _I struggled to hide the tears that threatened to fall down my cheeks.

"Why are you lying?" Laura whispered.

"Sweetie! I'm serious, there were lots of things and it was mostly the fun times when you arrived! My life was so much better when you came to live with us!" I reassured. The one thing I was good at, was reassuring kids that I was 'okay' and that everything would be alright. The only thing, though, is that I'm _screaming _on the inside. I mean _screaming. _

"What was it like? Before I came?" she asked. I blinked.

"Uneventful, boring and really quiet! When you came though, it was like getting something that you really wanted for your birthday!" I lied. My life was perfect before she came, and it didn't change much when she arrived home with mum one day. But it changed on the day dad died and I blamed her for his death (only for about a year, though). We soon arrived at the hotel we were staying at and I checked in at the front desk.

"Laura, go up to our room and wait for me there, okay?" I asked. She nodded and I watched her take the elevator.

"That will be two hundred and forty dollars miss." The lady smiled. I frowned.

"My wallet will be dead soon. Well, I guess it's cheaper than home." I shrugged.

"Where are you from?" The lady asked. I blinked. I was talking aloud again, one of the things I always did. Well, most of the time.

"Australia, but I'm half British too. How much will it be for another night? The same amount?" I replied.

"Yes, the same amount." I considered my options. I could either pay for another night, or I could keep it and use it for my savings. _Might as well use it, I mean it's the last chance we'll have before we have to go to the streets or something again. _I sighed.

"Alright, here is the amount for an extra night." I handed the money over and she gave me a small amount of change.

"Have a good night miss!" She called. I waved as I continued walking.

"Yeah, you too ma'am." I shoved my hands into my pockets and took the stairs. _Why can't I get over myself? It's just a freaking damn elevator! _I cursed silently. I was afraid of elevators, ever since I was a child. Too many bad things happened when I was younger and I never wanted to touch them again. I would only go in an elevator if my dad held onto me and patted my head.

It took me a while to reach our floor, but I finally made it, and I sighed as I leant on my leg.

"You took a long time, where were you?" Laura complained.

"Hey, come on, I had to take a leak!" I replied. She puffed and tried to open the door.

"It's locked, sweetie. I thought you would have known that?" I frowned. She shook her head.

"Wait a minute, this isn't our room. Uhm, excuse me? Is anyone there?" I knocked on the door. No one answered. _Huh, that's strange. _I thought. Suddenly something touched my shoulder, and I freaked out. I turned around, bending my body slightly and landing a kick under the persons chin. He groaned as he hit the wall and it took me a few moments to figure out that he wasn't a _young _man, so to speak. Then I freaked out, again.

"Oh my gosh, I am so sorry! You see I have this thing that when people scare me I hit them, unintentionally! I'm so sorry, I hope you will forgive me?" I asked. I helped him up and Laura grabbed my skirt, trying to hide herself.

"No, it's okay, I understand that. Oh? Is she your daughter?" the man smiled. I shook my head.

"Nah, she's my little sister. I wonder what made you think that she was my daughter?" I asked. He chuckled.

"I have a son and daughter myself, so I just assumed."

"Aah! No wonder! That's okay, it was worse when I was at home. Everyone thought that she was actually my daughter and she got teased when we walked around town." I explained. We made small talk, but it didn't last for long, and then I remembered what I was going to ask (to whoever was behind that door).

"Oh yeah, you wouldn't happen to know where this room is?" I showed him the card key and he looked around.

"I believe it's that one." He pointed. I tried it and the door opened.

"Hey it works! Thank you so much! What can I do to repay you? Especially since I hit you..." I frowned.

"Don't worry about it, it's fine, really. See you!" he bowed. I stood there, staring, and Laura had already opened the door.

"Hurry up Andrea!" Laura yelled.

"Laura! Who do you think is paying for this room? Mattaku!" I replied. _Wait, I don't know his name...should I ask? _I thought. I decided I would, what was the real harm in asking, right? I walked back around the door frame and he wasn't there anymore. Yet the door to that room was opened. I placed my hands on either side of the door frame and stared at the scruffy looking boy, who was itching himself as he stood there awkwardly. _No way! _

"I'm L." He introduced himself. He hadn't picked up that my presence, which I was kind of glad.

"It's you..." I blurted out. Everyone turned around and I glared at L.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"I thought you were dead...after all those years, why did you never call me? Send me a letter? Something to tell me that you were okay and alive! What do I get? Nothing. Not even a... urgh! You make me so angry!" I yelled. He tilted his head and I stormed up to him.

"What are you doing?" he asked bluntly. _Why don't you leave if he doesn't remember you? It'll save you a lot of pain. _I thought. My mind argued, a lot, about what I should and shouldn't do. Of course, everyone did that, but I did it in a different way. It was just because I was...incredibly lonely.

"You really don't remember, do you? We used to play, as kids, because I was... I was quiet," I lied. There was only one thing that _could _help him remember who I was and I prayed that it worked. I wrapped my arms around his waist, though he half struggled, and I pulled him closer, breathing in his scent. I almost started crying. I hugged him tighter, not letting him go until I had finished talking.

"I'm the girl who played piano in the music room," I whispered,

"Remember?"


End file.
